


Mr. Snowball

by RoughSoup



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoup/pseuds/RoughSoup
Summary: The Naming Of Cats (by T. S. Eliot)The Naming of Cats is a difficult matter,It isn't just one of your holiday games;You may think at first I'm as mad as a hatterWhen I tell you, a cat must have THREE DIFFERENT NAMES.First of all, there's the name that the family use daily,Such as Peter, Augustus, Alonzo or James,Such as Victor or Jonathan, George or Bill Bailey--All of them sensible everyday names.There are fancier names if you think they sound sweeter,Some for the gentlemen, some for the dames:Such as Plato, Admetus, Electra, Demeter--But all of them sensible everyday names.But I tell you, a cat needs a name that's particular,A name that's peculiar, and more dignified,Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular,Or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride?Of names of this kind, I can give you a quorum,Such as Munkustrap, Quaxo, or Coricopat,Such as Bombalurina, or else Jellylorum-Names that never belong to more than one cat.But above and beyond there's still one name left over,And that is the name that you never will guess;The name that no human research can discover--But THE CAT HIMSELF KNOWS, and will never confess.When you notice a cat in profound meditation,The reason, I tell you, is always the same:His mind is engaged in a rapt contemplationOf the thought, of the thought, of the thought of his name:His ineffable effableEffanineffableDeep and inscrutable singular Name.
Relationships: 赵磊/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 11





	Mr. Snowball

雪球先生是一只猫，他有三个名字。*

第一个叫球球，来自于焉栩嘉这个没文化的人类。第二个叫傅英俊，是他称霸街区的诨名，傅姓在猫眼中是贵族的标志，跟人类社会的“你也配姓赵”一个道理。最后一个叫Mr. Snowball，雪球先生，是雪球先生对自己的称呼。

雪球先生是一只猫，属于三个主人。

他是作为赵磊送给焉栩嘉的生日礼物出现在这户人家的，当时焉栩嘉打开藏着他的小小纸盒，两只黑葡萄似的大眼睛兴奋地亮起来，颤抖着手指头轻触雪球先生的脑袋。

雪球先生很享受来自卑微人类的讨好，他大发慈悲用头顶蹭男孩的手指，意料之中地，收获焉栩嘉难掩惊喜的抽气声。

“给它取个名字吧，焉栩嘉。”赵磊笑道。

雪球先生看看赵磊，又看看焉栩嘉，迅速意识到尽管自己是赵磊领回来的，但这人恐怕是个妻管严，自己只要跟焉栩嘉搞好关系就能在这屋里尽情兴风作浪。雪球先生搬出星星眼大法，一个劲儿地冲男孩抛媚眼，心说老子这么可爱你他娘的可别瞎起名字。

焉栩嘉不负众望，迎着雪球先生和赵磊期待的眼神，感慨道，“磊哥你看，他好像一个球啊！就叫他球球吧！”

雪球先生晕倒。

人类不靠谱，猫生要自立，所以这第三个主人呢，雪球先生属于他自己。

雪球先生串了点缅因猫的基因，体型比同辈大了一整圈，威武雄壮跟头小狮子似的，每每外出都要惹一屁股桃花债。但雪球先生嫌那些庸脂俗粉太过肤浅，傅哥长傅哥短，上来就撅着屁股往人脸上蹭，不问天气不谈政治，满脑子都是下流事儿。

要说下流事儿，人类可是有过之而无不及。这赵磊焉栩嘉不着家的时候不敢说，在家的时候几乎就没分开过，两人一前一后一上一下贴在一起，俩油条似的。雪球先生就纳了闷了，人类怎么能一年365天一天24小时持续不断发情？简直是星球之耻。

这不，又开始了！

“赵、赵磊！”焉栩嘉半推半就地被丢进床里，手臂失重地甩开，“啪”地打在一坨柔软肥美的肉团上，他一声惊呼，“球球在呢！”

雪球先生原本卧着午休，梦里上一代猫王正与他论禅，被焉栩嘉一巴掌拍醒。他不满地甩甩尾巴，抬头就看到赵磊色欲熏心的眼。

赵磊一手按着焉栩嘉的腰侧，一手娴熟地扒人裤子，嘴角邪气地勾起，“球球看不到……”

Excuse me?

老子看得到！

雪球先生无语至极，原想嗷呜一口咬在赵磊手上，但真猛兽绝不跟人类计较，他弓起背伸了个长长的懒腰，高傲地跳上沙发。在焉栩嘉随手乱丢的羊绒大衣上打了个滚，把浮毛均匀地铺在大衣上，志得意满地啧啧嘴，眯起眼继续打盹。

这焉栩嘉没半点出息，赵磊要脱裤子他就让人脱，赵磊要摸他他就黏腻地喘，勾着男人脖子把自己嘴唇送上去，一副被蛊惑的模样还要卖娇，“你坏、坏蛋……”

赵磊取笑他，“你不就喜欢我坏，嗯？”牙齿咬住焉栩嘉厚嘟嘟的唇瓣，轻轻地磨，他把焉栩嘉的小小抱怨尽数吞进腹中，连同男孩绽开的甜蜜姿态一起咽下去。

手掌罩住焉栩嘉的腿间，摸到已经勃起的小家伙，“这么不经撩啊？”赵磊放过男孩的嘴唇，舌头贴着耳廓，热气呵进焉栩嘉的耳道，“我动你了吗，就硬了？”

焉栩嘉瑟缩着躲，男人热烫的呼吸快要把他的大脑烤焦，可他被赵磊锢在身下，躲也躲不掉，只得此地无银三百两地把半张脸埋进褥中，留给赵磊半侧脖颈。

抻长的筋膜上覆着青色血管，这春药送得及时，赵磊被眼前搏动的血管和外面肉粉色的薄薄一层皮肤刺激得眼白充血，狠狠压下嗓音，嘶哑地骂，“你他妈怎么这么骚……”

男孩根本什么都没做，却又不知触到他哪根神经，突地暴躁起来，“这么会发骚，要不叫你那些绿洲上的小妹妹都来学学？”粗鲁地用腿根顶开焉栩嘉双腿，两手攥着男孩腰肢往下一拽，让人敞着的下身直接撞到自己膝盖上。

焉栩嘉既痛又欢愉，他死死咬住嘴唇，却咬不住放浪情动的潮红。耳畔赵磊还在羞辱，“给你开个公开课，怎么样？让别人都来看看你有多骚，嗯？”

赵磊太知道怎么点燃他的欲望，他聪慧，在许多方面无师自通，连性爱也是如此。平日里居家好男人温柔如水，上了床就是个暴君大杀四方，满嘴骚话羞得焉栩嘉绵软了骨头还不够，动作也凶猛，阴茎从屁眼直接捅穿意识，干得焉栩嘉痴怔着只会嗯嗯啊啊地淫叫。

很难分辨赵磊究竟是摸清了焉栩嘉的性癖，要讨人欢喜，才把凌虐强制的床上伎俩练得炉火纯青，还是他借着满足小男友胃口的由头，肆意解放兽性，把西装革履下蠢蠢欲动的暴风眼尽数释在焉栩嘉身上。

赵磊膝盖骨沿着焉栩嘉的股沟摩梭，男孩难耐地挺着鼠蹊部往赵磊腿上送，内裤蹭得一团糟，布料下面勒出龟头的形状。顶端痴张着的小孔和焉栩嘉上面那张嘴一样，失神地流着涎液，把主人骚酸的气味漫延到空气中。

“哥……哥……”焉栩嘉忍不住了，他快哭出来，赵磊膝盖一下下颠动，耸得他两只卵袋来回晃，没着没落像要沉进海里。

内裤那点脆弱的棉布终于失守，被赵磊沿着侧面滑进去，膝盖处西裤料子贴着他肉磨，粗粝冰凉，焉栩嘉大腿起了连片的鸡皮疙瘩，他“哦，哦……”地喘，却被欲望驱动着将下体更紧更密地抵在赵磊膝盖上。他又痛又爽，手也耐不住情欲往下伸，要把阴茎掏出来撸动。

可粉紫色的柱身刚拨出内裤边缘就被赵磊夺了去，“谁许你碰那根东西的？”男人一巴掌扇掉他的手，再一巴掌招呼在他肿胀的阳具上。

“唔！啊、啊……嗯啊……”焉栩嘉先是痛呼，音调很快转了弯，婉转着叫起春来。他是那样迷恋痛，如同他迷恋赵磊。

赵磊杀红了眼，嘴唇紧紧抿着，他蹙起的额心聚起汗水，滚烫的一滴顺着眉毛砸下来，正巧砸在焉栩嘉的唇角。男孩下意识伸出舌尖，将咸涩的汗水勾进嘴里，湿漉漉地埋怨，“苦的……哥，嗯、嗯……”这自然又被赵磊当作他发骚的“罪证”，膝盖更大力地捣弄他，恨不得直接捣进他的后穴给他杀杀骚。

实在是太吵了，雪球先生长叹一口气，他想不听都不行。脑袋埋进沙发缝里，闷得头晕脑胀也无法隔离噪音，他真是嫌弃极了，只能跳下沙发要往房外跑。可门锁着。喵喵叫了两声，雪球先生见床上两个人类没羞没臊的根本顾不上给他开门，又爬上窗台，想着眼不见为净，谁知对面房顶上阿花和赖巴脸干到正酣。隔着玻璃，雪球先生也听到母猫骚得没边儿的浪叫。

这个星球没救了。

雪球先生生出些许悲天悯人的思绪，他情感泛滥地同情起这些用下半身行走的生物们所依附的大地，土壤肥沃孕育万物，生生不息的哪是新世界的未来，future，而是低俗、淫贱、脏得没眼看，filth。

身后动静又大了许多，雪球先生自诩心无旁骛，却难抵挡本性里的好奇基因，万般不情愿地回头看，竟见赵磊正站在床边地上，而焉栩嘉平躺着，头往后垂在床沿，脸埋在赵磊胯下。

他不大看得懂这诡奇的交配姿势，又换个角度瞧，好家伙，赵磊将自己整条阴茎都捅进焉栩嘉嘴里，塞了个满满当当。焉栩嘉脖子后仰，喉咙处隆起粗长的一段，那段凸起随赵磊抽插送胯的动作来回往返，想来正是赵磊那凶器的轮廓。

焉栩嘉呜呜地干呕，被赵磊捅出满嘴的口水，他头向下，脑充血，口鼻又被赵磊压住，连呼吸都顾不得，胸腔震颤着索要新鲜空气，“唔唔！唔——！”

赵磊把分寸拿捏得太好，焉栩嘉长时间徘徊在窒息边缘，仅靠他阴茎肏干嘴巴挤入的一丝氧气而活，数次攀上临界点又被残忍拽回。太难受了，又太爽，焉栩嘉感觉自己死了千遍，又死而复生一千零一遍。

“叫你发骚，干死你！干死你！”赵磊暗色的瞳孔里燎着火，誓要将焉栩嘉操成个破烂的鸡巴套子。男孩意识模糊，满脑子充斥着赵磊凶恶的言语凌辱，男人说上一遍，他便自带回声地播放无数遍。

他开始胡乱地踢着两条光裸的腿，脚趾痉挛地蜷起，趾甲缝深深镶入床单。眼中止不住泪水，沿着上挑的眼尾流到耳朵里，于是耳道里嗡鸣起来。

挣扎的动作越发激烈，母猫似地不停地挺胯，要把自己身下酸麻的、被人刻意忽视的欲望出口送进赵磊的手中。

赵磊了然，俯下上半身，却根本没有要帮他的意思。轻易撕开焉栩嘉的衬衫领口，两颗纽扣啪地拽落在地上，露出胸膛上泛着红霪的乳晕，和不知何时挺立起来的豆大的奶头。

“自己摸。”赵磊哑声下达指令。

男孩似乎无法控制自己的四肢，他手颤巍巍的，摸索几次才捏住自己的奶头，滑溜的一朵软肉在指尖游动，他被自己逗弄得神魂颠倒，奶头追逐手指的欺凌，一遍遍被强力摁进乳肉里，再饥渴地挺出来。指尖力度越重，他越是抖得像失心疯，急涨的热流几乎掏空了他，叫嚣着一路奔腾往下。

要到了，要到了！

赵磊时刻观察着小男友的状态，见他浑身沁满薄汗，肌肉抖动不停抽搐，翻着白眼眼帘几乎要合上，总算愿意赏他痛快，“插进去，骚货。”

伴随着这三个字，赵磊更是大开大合地日起男孩的喉管，焉栩嘉软绵绵没有力气，肩膀撑不住地往下滑，被男人捞着死死含住阴茎。他一边哭叫，一边把手伸下去，不敢再碰自己的鸡巴，绕过硬得刺痛的男根和睾丸，摸到自己骚软的屄穴。

“犹豫什么？骚屁眼非要抢你嘴里这根大鸡巴吃吗？！”赵磊扬手掐住他另一颗奶头，指甲抠进乳孔，恨不得要掐出血来。

焉栩嘉一咬牙送进三根手指，未经扩张的甬道紧致异常，他痛叫着要合腿，又强迫自己打开身体。好痛，要裂了！

他无法发声，赵磊却知道他在想什么，忽然笑得温柔，“宝宝，不会裂的，骚逼能吃得很，你忘了？”鼓励孩童似的，轻言细语，“上次含着老公的大鸡巴，还吃进一根震动棒呢……”

“啊啊啊啊啊——！”闻言焉栩嘉毫不怜惜地指奸起自己来，他所有理智都被情欲烧尽，真的像母猫发春一样挺着逼给人肏。后穴逐渐松软，他慢慢得了趣，反复按压体内那块淫乱的腺体。马眼汩汩流水，箭在弦上，只等赵磊一声令下。

赵磊把一侧睾丸也强塞进焉栩嘉的口腔，男孩嗦得极紧，他舒爽得头皮发麻。不再忍耐，沉声道，“射吧，骚货。”

“呃唔！唔——！”

屄穴里咬着自己的手指，焉栩嘉喷薄而出，白浊射到自己小腹上。他呼吸急促，还没来得及从高潮的余韵中回缓，被赵磊掐着脖子灌了满嘴阳精。

屋子里氤氲着层层叠叠的暖雾，雪球先生吸吸鼻子，净是纵欲后羞人的腥膻味，啧。窗外阿花早换了交配对象，刘狗剩不挑食，鸡贼地加入混战，这会正逮着赖巴脸肏剩的母猫逼撒播子孙。

雪球先生恨铁不成钢，一个助力起跳，朝着床上降落。“哎哟！”他分量不轻，面袋子一样沉重地砸中焉栩嘉的肚腩。

人类是不敢生猫的气的，更何况是个刚被操透的战五渣。雪球先生稳稳立在焉栩嘉身上，很是有些示威地睥睨他，以及他精虫上脑的男友。焉栩嘉虚弱地笑了下，他微微抬手，想要抚摸雪球先生的下巴，雪球先生冷哼一声，从他身上跳下来，缓步度到房门前，再一次趾高气昂地命令人类开门。

赵磊半跪下来亲亲焉栩嘉的额头，床头抽了张湿巾擦他满脸满脸的体液，又细碎地亲他受虐过的喉结，想起身的时候被焉栩嘉用手臂挽住脖子，拉过来交换了一个漫长的，缱绻的吻。

吻毕才想起雪球先生，站起来给它开了门，又走回来跟焉栩嘉碎碎念，“你睡一会，晚上想吃什么？我做给你。什么，不想吃饭啊？那可不行，小笨蛋。要不煮清粥吧？我蒸个鲈鱼，甜口……”

雪球先生竖着尾巴往外走，一路都在思考如何拯救堕落的星球。讲道理身体是革命的本钱，一只饿着肚子的猫连精神上的胜利都无法实现，他唾弃自己这凡胎肉身，又不得不认命地蹲坐在那个定时发饭的全自动饭盆前。

哗啦啦——

眼前的饭盆突然堆出小山那么高的鱼饼干。雪球先生吞口口水，瞬间抛下矜持，化身挖掘机暴风进食。嗝。

当猫也挺好，雪球先生想。举起爪子洗脸，凑到水缸上方看自己的倒影，哎，太帅了。

就这样，雪球先生平平无奇的一天又过去了。

**Author's Note:**

> The Naming Of Cats (by T. S. Eliot) 
> 
> The Naming of Cats is a difficult matter,  
> It isn't just one of your holiday games;  
> You may think at first I'm as mad as a hatter  
> When I tell you, a cat must have THREE DIFFERENT NAMES.
> 
> First of all, there's the name that the family use daily,  
> Such as Peter, Augustus, Alonzo or James,  
> Such as Victor or Jonathan, George or Bill Bailey--  
> All of them sensible everyday names.
> 
> There are fancier names if you think they sound sweeter,  
> Some for the gentlemen, some for the dames:  
> Such as Plato, Admetus, Electra, Demeter--  
> But all of them sensible everyday names.
> 
> But I tell you, a cat needs a name that's particular,  
> A name that's peculiar, and more dignified,  
> Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular,  
> Or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride?  
> Of names of this kind, I can give you a quorum,  
> Such as Munkustrap, Quaxo, or Coricopat,  
> Such as Bombalurina, or else Jellylorum-  
> Names that never belong to more than one cat.
> 
> But above and beyond there's still one name left over,  
> And that is the name that you never will guess;  
> The name that no human research can discover--  
> But THE CAT HIMSELF KNOWS, and will never confess.
> 
> When you notice a cat in profound meditation,  
> The reason, I tell you, is always the same:  
> His mind is engaged in a rapt contemplation  
> Of the thought, of the thought, of the thought of his name:  
> His ineffable effable  
> Effanineffable  
> Deep and inscrutable singular Name.


End file.
